


Fetch

by daire



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-14
Updated: 2001-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daire/pseuds/daire
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Fetch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Fetch by Daire

_Fetch_

By Daire 

This was in response to a Mid-Week Challenge on the HL Holyground Forum to write a scene or story involving one of the HL characters, unexpectedly encountering a supernatural, allegedly mythical or strange phenomenon. 

* * *

With Richie and Tessa safely on their way back home, Duncan turned to check out Watcher Pallin Wolf's computer records. An eerie feeling came over him, but he discounted it, Wolf's home wasn't exactly mainstream. What with all the animal heads...trophies...hanging on the wall. They could have been symbolic of the number of Immortal heads Wolf had taken, and Duncan's was next. 

Thankfully, he had beaten the mortal. Now Tessa was safe with Richie. 

He didn't know what made him look up, but he did, and there stood Tessa waiting for him. She should have been with Richie on their way home. He smiled at his lover, and told her he wouldn't be much longer and he'd be on his way. She seemed to nod almost imperceptibly as he turned his gaze back to the computer screen. 

In the next instance, he heard a gunshot, then two more. He looked up to see Tessa gone from the doorway. _Tessa. Richie._ Perhaps Tessa would be all right, she couldn't have gotten outside that quickly. 

His heart racing, Duncan nearly flew down the stairs and out to the street, slowing at the sight before him. There lay Tessa's lifeless body; Richie's a few feet away. 

2/5/01 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

02/14/2001 

* * *


End file.
